


Draw Four

by stroke_of_genius



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stroke_of_genius/pseuds/stroke_of_genius
Summary: Vriska really shouldn't make bets with Terezi.





	Draw Four

Vriska was, by all definitions, pretty cool. She thought so, anyway, and so did Terezi, even if she pretended to think Vriska was lame sometimes, and theirs were really the only opinions that mattered.

She did feel significantly less cool while losing yet another in a long line of Uno games that night. Vriska frowned at the dozen or so cards in her hands, then at the lone one in Terezi’s. There had to be a way to turn this around, to scheme her way into a victory like she had done so many times before.

Because Vriska Serket did _not_ lose. Or, at least, she didn’t lose eight times in row.

Vriska glanced through each of her cards again, just in case she had missed a draw two somehow, then back at the blue four on top of their comedically tall pile. Taking a breath, she put down a blue number one. “Draw two,” she said, without a hitch in her voice. A perfect liar, a bold conwoman, that’s what she was.

Terezi raised her eyebrows at Vriska, unimpressed. _Shit._ “FOR TH3 L4ST T1M3, LY1NG 4BOUT YOUR C4RDS 1SN’T GONN4 WORK. TH1S 1S WHY YOU'R3 SO B4D 4T TH3S3 G4M3S, PR3D1CT4BL3, PR3D1CT4BL3 VR1SK4.”

“Whatever,” Vriska huffed, rolling her eyes. “Oh, look at that. I did say the wrong card. My 8ad.”

“SOM3 TH1NGS N3V3R CH4NG3, HUH?” Terezi said, casually tossing her final blue three onto the pile with a smirk.

“Fuck!! I can’t 8ELIEVE you won eight g8mes in a row. That’s like, literally my num8er! What the hell Terezi, not even a pity win??” Vriska threw her cards down on the ground, because she definitely did not care at all about them or losing.

“1’M C3RT41N YOU’V3 S41D P1TY 1S FOR TH3 W34K ON S3V3R4L OCC4S1ONS.”

“Okay, well, that was the _old_ Vriska, alright? I’m a new troll now! I 8elieve in mercy and second chances and all that 8ullshit.”

“TH3N TH4T 4LSO M34NS YOU B3L13V3 1N F41RN3SS 4ND NOT BR34K1NG PROM1S3S, HM?”

Vriska flushed. “You’re really going to hold me to that?? It was a dum8 8et to 8egin with. How a8out you just get 8ragging rights? At the end of the day what’s really 8etter than that?”

Terezi had her signature wicked grin, and Vriska knew there was no way she was getting out of this one. “NUH-UH. PUCK3R UP, B1TCH.”

Groaning, Vriska rifled around in her pocket until she found the bright red lipstick the two of them had discovered, presumably dropped by Aradia, that had started this whole mess. She uncapped the tube and smeared it over her lips, mentally fortifying herself.

Vriska took a deep breath. She was fine and this was a totally normal thing to do with her moirail that she definitely didn’t have any feelings for besides the purest of pale. “Alright, my lips are slathered in cherry red goodness or whatever the fuck you call it. Come to ru8y rumpus partytown, 8a8e.”

“WH4T? NO. YOU LOST TH3 B3T YOU K1SS _M3!”_

“That’s fucking dum8 a8solutely not.”

“4S TH3 W1NN3R OF OUR B3T, 1 G3T TO DICT4T3 TH3 RUL3S OF TH1S SC13NT1F1C 4ND 3XP3R1M3NT4L STR4WB3RRY-BLU3B3RRY FL4VOR K1SS COMBO, 4S 4GR33D UPON 1N OUR PR1OR CONTR4CT.”

“Who makes someone sign a contract for a 8et, anyways?”

“4N 1NCRED1BLY SM4RT 4ND D4SH1NG L4DY WHO’S B3TT1NG 4G41NST 4 F4MOUS CH3AT3R!”

This was getting to be way too much trouble. Vriska knew an argument like this could potentially go on for hours between the two of them, and that, truly, was not worth the energy.

Before Terezi could speak again, Vriska pulled her close and kissed her. It was warm and messy, and Terezi was way too focused on licking her lipstick, which existed in some weird space between gross and hot, but when they pulled apart, Vriska had the biggest, dumbest smile on her face.

Terezi wiped her mouth on the back of her arm. “1 DUNNO 1F TH4T T4ST3D L1K3 R4SPB3RRY OR SH1T.”

She kissed Vriska again anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 4/13! I wanted to write a little something Vrisrezi focused to celebrate and to atone for my past sins of writing that vriskat fic.


End file.
